thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Alistair Lewis Narrations
The Boxtrolls (2014) Trailer Bunnytown Promos Camp Rock (2008) Promo Charlotte's Web (2006) on DVD Promo Charlotte's Web (2006) TV Spot The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) Promo Death at a Funeral (2007) Trailer Gilmore Girls Promos Grey's Anatomy Promos Handy Manny Promos Hannah Montana Promos High School Musical 2 (2007) Promo High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) TV Spot The Holiday (2006) TV Spot Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) Trailer * "A Steven Spielberg film. Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull." Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) TV Spot The Last Airbender (2010) Trailer Old Dogs (2009) TV Spot Phineas and Ferb Promos Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas Trailer Sarah Lee Jones Goes Retro (2017) Trailer * "On June 13th, the high school students are around ever corner, because Sarah Lee Jones is going retro!" * "Featuring new songs from all around the city and neon...full of laughter and excitement...and new hits for all around the countries." * "Featuring the voices of John Michael Higgins...Ava Acres...Kate Micucci...Vanessa L. Williams...and Catherine O'Hara!" * "Don't Miss Sarah Lee Jones Goes Retro, on DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD. Rated G!" Star Trek (2009) Trailer * "From director J.J. Abrams. On May 8th, get ready for the beginning." * "Star Trek." Star Wars Trilogy (1977-1983) 2006 DVD Collection Trailer * "For generations, one trilogy has created countless memories...and inspired imaginations. And on September 12th, you and your family can return...to a galaxy far, far away. For a limited time only, own each movie of the Star Wars Trilogy, individually on DVD." * "Now own Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope. Join a young farmboy, Luke Skywalker...who comes across two droids that take him on a life-changing adventure. Follow Luke and his new friends as they rescue a beautiful princess...and save the galaxy from the clutches of the evil Darth Vader." * "The saga continues in Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back. We join Luke and the Rebel Alliance as they defend their secret base on the ice planet Hoth...travel with Luke to Dagobah and learn the ways of the Force from Jedi master Yoda...and discover the shocking truth about Darth Vader." * "And in the final epic chapter, Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi, Luke and his friends must rescue Han Solo from the gangster Jabba the Hutt...and enlist the help of their furry friends to defeat the Empire...concluding with the final showdown between father and son." * "Each two-disc set includes the digitally restored and remastered movie...and as a special added value bonus, the original theatrical versions from 1977, 1980, and 1983." * "Now bring home Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Princess Leia...'Darth 3PO'?" * "Each DVD set also includes an Xbox playable demo of the sequel to the greatest Star Wars adventure ever assembled, in LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy video game. Mix and match your favorite characters and take on all their powers as you battle your way through the galaxy." * "Every classic moment...and all your favorite characters are now easier to own. Star Wars: A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi are available individually for a limited time, only on DVD." The Suite Life of Zack and Cody Promos Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) Trailer Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) Trailer Tomodachi Life: The TV Series: The Best of Tomodachi Life Trailer * "Everybody's talking about Tomodachi Life...join the fun...join the music...and join your friends...in the Best of Tomodachi Life DVD!" * "There are lots to do on the island...for songs...games...fun...episodes...and much more!" * "So join Julia...Cerenity...Hannah...Greg...Ian...Josh...Cory...Chloe...Shawn...Amber...and most of alll, the young teenage Mii in the world...Thomas! With all of your favorite episodes!" * "The Best of Tomodachi Life, own on it DVD today from Universal Pictures Home Entertainment!" Universal Pictures 100th Anniversary Trailer * "It began with one man's dream to entertain...and a goal to build the largest movie studio in the world." * "What followed throughout the years...is a legacy of classic films...with beloved stars...visionary directors...and breathtaking stories." * "Join us to commemorate 100 years of Universal Pictures...and the movies that will stay with us forever." * "Universal Pictures. Celebrating a century of memories." Category:Narrations